Worth It
by Jenova-chan
Summary: It looked like it would become one of those lazily good days, alone in the apartment with bad television, until Felix so rudely lock-picked his door. From there it all went... well, it went somewhere unexpected. Half-established!relationship Felix/Piers


Three glasses of wine, a bag of nachos and a lot of general whimping around from me produced this. I was in the mindset of wanting to practice my smut!writing, since I'm too much of a pussy to write it regularly (never is more likely), and to play around with something I was developing in my head as I wrote drabble nr. 9 that's posted _here: _ .net/s/5531749/5/Life_in_General . It's not crucial to have read that, but it's what sparked another AU, so I thought I'd explain some and it's relevant to the topic.

This went from just playing around with Piers and his erryday life, to my first real M story, and then back to pointless fluff. I considered it a break from my non-stop angsting over _Yours Truly _(someone in that story is trolling, and giving me a fucking headache), so please enjoy! I sure did... when the smut didn't strangle me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun or any of the related characters.

* * *

There was music blaring out from the cheap speakers, the sound-quality being slightly impaired by the sheer oldness of said speakers and no bass tunes whatsoever were allowed out from the black boxes without at least a little static buzz, but it was loud and he was alone in the apartment so who cared?

Not Piers, that was for sure.

He half spun, half stepped and swung through the two-and-a-half-room (the balcony was the 'half room' since they always used it as such), one kitchen and one bathroom apartment that he shared with Garet (and sometimes his newly acquired love-interest, Jenna) and sang along to lyrics he could recite by heart and nodded his head in time with the drums that ran like heartbeats through his ears. He imitated the singers high and low notes, passing them without difficulty and only clearing his throat when his voice cracked a little at the last tone.

He was cooking, something he could enjoy doing on occasion, and since Garet had left to have dinner and go on a movie with Jenna (it was Valentine's after all, and Piers had talked him into doing that instead of suggesting to Jenna that they could play air-soft) he was free to do as he wished.

Cocking his head to the side, he sang something about _'swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen'_ and wondered where the garlic had went, and made a fluent movement in time to the music to reach out and stir the shrimps he had in the frying-pan. They smelled really good, and he smiled as he added some spices.

He hummed along to the guitar, deemed the shrimps and the rice to be fine on their own for a while, spun around on one foot and proceeded his rhythmic movements into the living room. His blue hair, loose and newly washed, flew around his head as he let the music take hold of his body. He moved and sang and smiled (and wondered why he could never dance like this in clubs, but then again he wasn't even sure if his moves were any good... again, who cared?) while keeping an ear out for both the sounds of angry neighbours and the boiling of water from the kitchen. Good thing he and Garet wasn't exactly living in the fanciest of areas, students could only afford so much before money became rarer than good movies (_very _rare, in Piers modest opinion), so the apartment complex consisted mostly of other students, people who had really questionable jobs, people who had even more questionable _hobbies_ and people who just wouldn't give a shit if someone played loud music.

"_I must really be in a good mood if I can sugar-coat even where we live."_

Suddenly, the sound of water boiling and hissing as it hit the hot stove broke his trance-like state, and he dashed out to try to save the rice from getting ruined. He was victorious in the struggle, managing to not burn himself, all the while mimicking the singer and he smirked wildly as he dropped his voice and harshly whispered out _'swear to shake it up'_. He knew what came next and threw his head to the side and his arms moved with a grace he didn't even think had have, pointed cockily at imaginary faces, as the music screamed out with gusto and the drums pounded through the raspy speakers. His hips seemed to have gained life and they moved with the rhythm, as he tried to dance while putting the shrimps on the same plate as the rice (he only lost a few, but it was okay).

And then the song ended, giving him enough time to breathe and pick up the plate along with a fork (all the other cutleries were in the dishwasher) and he walked out in the living room, planning to just lie on the sofa, eat and look at some craptastic, sappy romance movie they'd be sure to run this particular day of February. The next song started, and he glared at the speaker that electrically distorted the singer's voice but sang along anyway. He dropped his voice lewdly as the lyrics _'Is it still me that make you sweat? All you think about in bed?'_ begun and slowly swayed his hips to the mood of the lines (in all fun and games, it was okay to move a bit like a girl. Screw trying to dance all masculine... how _did_ you even do that?). Setting down the food on the cluttered table, moving the essay that was due Wednesday about ancient religions, he lazily moved along to try and reach the stereo that was perched on the top of a shelf that was crammed with textbooks and videogames.

Stabbing the 'stop' button with his finger, he sighed when the music stopped and the lyrics that were still on his tongue spilled forth with a breath, that was slightly hoarse, _'Think of what you did, and how I hope to God it was worth it'_.

Strangely, the words seemed to strike rather close to home, and for a second he was reminded that, even though he wished it was, his life wasn't that simple anymore. After that particular night... and that person... was it worth it? Maybe he wouldn't-

"It was worth it for me." A voice said, somewhere behind him.

He didn't scream, that he was proud of, but fuck if he didn't jump around with some kind of gurgling, awfully frightened and surprised sound while automatically bringing one arm out in front of him in some kind of half-assed fighting-stance that the body seemed to think was natural. With his heart suddenly beating very fast, he gasped as he laid eyes on the person standing by the door. "Wha-? _Felix?_"

The named young man, Felix, arched an eyebrow. "Did you expect someone else?" He said slowly, and shuffled closer to the door. His otherwise calm and neutral expression became tense.

Piers brought his arm down and impatiently shoved his hair out of his face, and then shrugged. "I... I wasn't expecting _anyone _really." He glared at the brown haired male. "How did you get _in_ here, anyway? The door is locked." He knew, because he'd locked it himself after Garet had gone.

It was Felix time to shrug, and his facial expression relaxed. "Not anymore." He held up a slightly crooked piece of thin metal, and waved it vaguely at the door.

Piers 'tch'ed and narrowed his yellow eyes. Felix didn't need to say anymore than that, Piers understood anyway. But really, it was pretty disheartening that one's door was so easy to lock-pick. Although, Felix was admittedly good at said skill so maybe he could let it slide. "I hope you didn't ruin it. Why couldn't you just _knock _like regular people?"

"I did. You didn't open." Felix tugged off his jacket, but otherwise stood still on the doormat.

Right, the music would've probably drowned the knocking out. And Felix wasn't a regular person. Piers let go of the last shreds of tension and rolled his eyes. "You can come in. Garet isn't home, he's out with..." He suddenly trailed off.

"_Whops... forbidden territory. Nice job!"_

Felix fixed his hard eyes on him. "With?" He kicked off his shoes without breaking eye-contact.

Piers tried to smile and laughed. "With some girl, I don't know." Because Jenna was Felix sister, and though she could take care of himself, Felix experiences in life had made him develop a protective streak. He wouldn't tolerate that just anybody went out with his sister. There was bound to be consequences.

"Is he out with Jenna?" The question came like the crack of a whip.

Pier took a few steps forward, but was hindered by the sofa. "He's... ah, yes they're uuuh... they're just eating dinner and watching a movie, okay? Please, Garet might not be overly intelligent, but he's a nice guy and he really likes Jenna."

Felix regarded him for a moment, and it was in times like these Piers was reminded that Felix wasn't your everyday guy. His life had been difficult, and much of it was still covered in shadows to Piers because Felix refused to tell him, but at some desperate point he'd ganged up with Alex who'd taught the young man everything he knew. Which was a lot, but it was just that those things were mostly (if not wholly) on the wrong side of the law. Hence Felix, sometimes handy, lock-picking skill. And his uncanny knack for looking extremely serious, verging on murderous, like he did now.

If he decided to not let Garet date Jenna, that was that. Felix could threaten a person very convincingly, and back it up if needed. Piers knew this, not because Felix had told him, but because the police-records had.

But Felix eyes softened after a mere second, and he moved to throw his jacket on the rickety chair that served as a coat-rack. "If you say so."

There was more to that casual statement, Piers knew. It really was _because Piers had said so_. He doubted that it'd worked if Garet himself had tried to convince Felix. And this was where his life had become so complicated.

A few months ago, there'd been a party to which it seemed half the town's population had been invited, Piers and his social circle included. There had been drinks, music and lots of people so the party had been pretty epic. Piers and Garet had eventually coaxed and bullied Isaac into at least dancing with Mia, and then Garet had spotted Jenna. After downing a few more drinks with Piers, the red-head had summoned up the tipsy courage to go talk to her, and that'd left Piers alone. Not that he minded, and Ivan and Sheba (whom he'd only recently gotten to know) where somewhere nearby, but still.

He'd decided that he should go get some fresh air since he'd begun to feel slightly light-headed, and had made his way outside. That's where he'd bumped into Felix, who also was out the alone. The same Felix that he'd helped to a meal and a phonecall that one night a few days ago, without ever expecting to see him again.

To this day, Piers didn't know if Felix had been drunk that time, or if he even had entered the building the party was in. The thing he _did _know, was that one thing led to the other which led to some awkward staring and an even more awkward silence. He remembered that he'd thought that Felix was good at silence, and then... then he assumed he had a bit of a memory-lapse, because the next thing that'd happened was Felix pushing him against the brick wall, crushing his lips against Piers own.

It'd been dark and uncomfortable, but he'd liked it enough to kiss back and they'd proceeded to messily make out, until Piers cellphone had buzzed with a text that said **'im goin home. where r u?' **

Full names and phone-numbers had been exchanged, then Piers dazedly had gone to find Garet who'd surprisingly avoided getting shot down by Jenna, and they'd gone home. The morning after had been headache-y and full of questions he didn't even want to begin answering.

At noon his phone had received a simple message: **'Just want to make sure you got home safe.'**from the number Felix had given him. He'd texted back, saying that yes he'd come home safely, and he was sorry about last night. He said that he'd been drunk, but in reality he hadn't been. Piers felt awful for taking advantage (that was what his brain had, at the time, screamed that had done) of the situation.

'**Sorry for what?' **Had been Felix reply, and as the confusing texting went on, they somehow decided to meet up in town. From there, it'd been one hell of a ride, which Piers had thoroughly both enjoyed and hated from time to time. Felix was not like someone else he knew, he understood far more about Piers than many of his friends and in turn Felix seemed to think the same about Piers. An odd, sort-of-relationship formed between the two, but they kept it secret on Felix demand. Apparently he still wasn't sure about his past life, the life in which many of his 'friends' wouldn't take kindly to him and Piers going out, and Piers didn't really mind. He got used to Felix random disappearances, his lack of verbal activity and everything else that might've been strange to anyone else, and came to love it all. To trust in it, and in turn Felix trusted him.

"You okay?"

Felix voice pulled him off Memory Lane, and Piers looked up at him. "Hmm? Yeah, it's nothing, just thinking." He flopped down on the sofa. "What brings you here, by the way? Weren't you supposed to be taking the tests this weekend?"

"Finished them." Felix said, and deftly jumped over the back of the sofa and landed beside the other male. Glancing at the messy table and the all-around utter disorganization that Garet so often tended to leave behind, he smirked. "You really weren't expecting anyone, were you?"

Piers made a face. "Why _would _I be? I mean, given the day it is, everyone's out and I didn't think..." He motioned wildly with his hand to the small distance between them and then he just absently shrugged again. "I just thought I'd be alone on Valentine's, given our... haphazard 'dates'" He made rabbit-ears in the air as he emphasized the word _dates_.

If possible, Felix looked a bit wounded and Piers decided to hurriedly move along. "I don't mind, honest. But, speaking of something else... what did you say before?" He tried to change the subject.

Felix leaned forward, in that special way that made Piers sure he was enjoying every second of teasing him. Silently and very stoically, of course. Felix wasn't the type to give a grin, poke him in the chest and loudly begin to banter with him, but sometimes Piers thought that _that _option would've been better. At least he wouldn't feel so nervous and close to blushing every time he did it.

"It was worth it for me. That night when I first met you, and then at the party." Felix lips curled into a small smile. "Very worth it, in my opinion"

"...Have you been saving up words all week for this?" Piers choked out and tried to win some time, as he simultaneously forced his cheeks not to heat up and his heart not to beat any faster. He looked at Felix for a while, and the other begun to feel unsure.

Felix leaned back slightly. "You... don't feel that way?" He began to move, slowly and methodically, and his defences (the ones that Piers had worked so hard to lower, just a little) were up in a heartbeat. "Oh... I just thought..."

Piers gaped for a minute, suddenly realized that the little voice in his head was screaming at him accusingly, and then he put his hand on Felix thigh to stop him from sliding away further. "Felix, wait." And to his relief he felt the muscles cease their movements. He smiled in a way he hoped would convey his apology, which was also meshed with some kind of frightened uncertainty. He'd never been involved with another man, he'd been pretty straight all his young life, and this new thing with Felix was a bit _world-altering _for him.

But he liked it all the while, so... really, who cared about being afraid right? His smile grew, he felt the thrill of _daring _quickly flare through him, and his hand travelled to wrap around Felix upper arm. "Come here."

He pulled at the arm and Felix body came crashing into his, making them both topple over on the sofa, and he tilted his head to meet the other's lips. It wasn't very graceful, their teeth clacked together and Felix nose got in the way, but when Piers brought his other hand up to curl in Felix brown hair, he felt a hand coming to rest on his shoulder and as Felix was currently on top of him, the weight pressed him down into the soft cushions.

They broke apart, dazed and a bit out of breath, and Felix hovered over him with a dark warmth and heaviness that Piers didn't find obnoxious at all. Quite the contrary.

"_Oh, the benefits of making split-second __decisions."_

When he'd managed to catch his breath, he shifted so that he would be more comfortable and had to squint through his hair that'd managed to get in his face. "I feel that way." Piers rasped out, his voice reminding him of all that loud singing he'd done earlier. "It's totally worth it."

Felix looked down on him with unreadable eyes, raised the hand he didn't use to hold himself up, and brushed away the strands of blue hair with a surprisingly gentle movement. His legs moved to better support him, one knee between Piers own legs and the other drawn up almost all the way to Piers hip. There was a moment of tense silence, in which Piers almost started to feel ill with want and need and fear and anxiety, but then Felix dark hair fell like a curtain around his face and warm lips were on his again. Slower, more deliberate this time, their lips moved against the others with careful and experimenting movements.

It was warm, Piers noticed absently as the hand previously occupied with gripping at Felix bicep slid up to tangle in the young man's t-shirt, and he shivered as Felix hot breath hit the side of his neck. There was a noticeable hitch in his breathing and his muscles jerked as Felix hand lazily crept under his shirt, the pads of his fingers pressing and playing, hiking the fabric higher up on his stomach.

They'd never done anything _real _except maybe making out and maybe groping, so this felt new and amazing because Felix hands felt _good _on him, yet...

A surprised moan rolled off his tongue, and his body slowly arched as both Felix hands caressed his sides, thumbs counting ribs and mapping tanned skin. "F-Felix..." He hissed out, as he felt himself grow more and more interested in this.

Felix looked at him with dark eyes for a second, then his head dipped down to place wet, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his throat, the hands under Piers shirt roughly yanking it upwards. Finishing his ministrations with a last, hard nip (that would probably leave a mark, and Piers swore that he could feel Felix satisfied smirk on his skin) at the junction of Piers neck and shoulder, Felix looked up at him again and tugged hintingly at the fabric. "It's in the way." He said lowly, his voice darker than normal and it sent another jolt of electricity straight down to Piers stomach.

Piers thought so too, and there was no question that his shirt had to go (it was too warm, and Felix hands couldn't reach enough), but despite how new to this certain activity he was, there was no way he'd just comply right away. He wrinkled his nose. He wasn't one of those _girls, _who'd swoon and do whatever he was told, that was for... well, _girls_. So he smirked and slid his own hands under Felix t-shirt. "You think so?" He hummed as he marvelled at the tremor that ran through Felix muscles, the warmth and the sheer firmness of another man's body, instead of the soft womanly curves.

Felix sucked in a breath between clenched teeth and scrunched his eyes shut, as Piers continued to touch with slightly shaking hands. Felix was very pale, and when Piers glanced down between their bodies to his hand on Felix stomach, he took a moment to be amazed by the differences between his skin colour and Felix. Caramel tan on creamy skin, and he laughed breathily as it reminded him of one of those silly ice-cream commercials.

Then Felix seemed to think that was enough, and he repeated his request (panting slightly, and a lot more impatiently): "Off. Now." He grunted out, as he grabbed Piers hands and pushed them to the cushions beneath them.

Figuring that _"Yeah, good idea"_ , but still sparing the man above him a glare at the command and a half-mocking: "Run out of words already?", Piers swiftly wrestled out of his shirt, with a bit of difficulty since he didn't have much room lest they wanted to end up on the floor, and tossed it somewhere behind them. It didn't really matter where it landed right now.

And now he got very aware of exactly _how _he looked half-naked. He was a member of the schools swimming-team, so he was kind of fit, but what if...

"_I hope to God I'm worth__ it for him."_

He hadn't felt like this when he'd dated that girl a few years back, and they'd been pretty tight, but this was different. This was _important_. He tried not to fidget as he looked up at Felix, waiting for some kind of judgement.

"So fucking beautiful..." The dark haired man whispered in-between a guttural groan and a sigh as Piers leg accidentally brushed up against his lower areas. A pale mouth descended to place quick, almost tickling kisses on Piers belly, taking care to lick experimentally at the small scar that Piers had after the removal of his appendix.

He hadn't known that feeling Felix moist tongue lick up that particular spot on his body would feel oh-so-mindnumbingly good, and Piers couldn't help the small cry of pleasure that tore from his mouth as he pressed his head back into the sofa's armrest. Apparently he could throw his appearance-insecurities out the window, since Felix seemed to be trying to touch _everywhere _with both hands and mouth all at once. Piers was somewhat aware that he was panting now, that a thin sheen of sweat was forming on his body, and that Felix was breathing heavily against his collarbone.

"Aaahh... Felix, your... i-it's only fair." His tongue had apparently stopped functioning in the ways he was used to, and he tugged at the back of Felix t-shirt to clarify his request. He wanted to touch and taste as well, and Felix clothes were hindering him immensely.

Felix cursed under his breath as he had to sit back on his knees to gain the balance needed to yank the t-shirt over his head, and then dove back down to smash his mouth against Piers with renewed vigour.

Just lips weren't enough this time; teeth nipped at soft flesh and sought entrance, so their tongues tangled together messily until they got patience enough to actually make it work for both of them. Piers decided to relent first, because his position below Felix gave him the lower hand anyway, and moaned as Felix tongue scraped against the roof of his mouth. His hands made the best of the newly removed garment and splayed over Felix back and shoulders, altering between digging his blunt nails convulsively into pale flesh as Felix tongue did something wicked that made Piers breathe out yet another shaky moan, and caressing everything he could reach to try to imprint it into his memory.

When they ran out of air between them, they broke apart with a wet sound and a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Felix eyes were, if possible, even darker with lust and he grinned toothily as he ground down with his hips, and Piers back stretched upwards like a bowstring and his mouth opened in a breathless cry.

"Guuuhh-aaahh! Feh-Felix... Christ, this is guh-good!" Piers groaned out between harsh gasps of air. The friction made him realize that his jeans had become increasingly uncomfortable, and heat rose to his face as he realized that Felix was sporting a matching bulge (though not as noticeable, since wore black, loose slacks), and now everything became _very _real. Suddenly his heart leaped up in his throat, not with warm ecstatic pleasure like he wanted it to, but in cold nervousness and he jumped and fidgeted when Felix hand curled possessively over his hipbone and continued to rub their midsections together.

He'd never done this before, not with another male and not with someone whose touches felt like they lit him on fire from the inside. How did you even _do it _with a man? Sure, he figured he kind of _knew _but not really... in _that _way. Wouldn't it hurt? Who was supposed to do what? Were they even going to-?

"Baby, you alright?" Felix murmured, noticing the abrupt change in mood on Piers part, and slowed his movements down to give them both a chance to breathe.

Piers gazed up; his insides twisting at the _look _Felix gave him, and felt torn between shame, want and uncertainty. "I-I've never... not with... are we going to...?" He felt that his unintelligible garble wasn't really adequate, but he couldn't force out more words even if he'd known which words to say. His eyes flickered between Felix hand, some point to the side and Felix face.

Their naked chests bumped together as Felix lowered himself gently to rest his forehead against Piers own. "You want to take it slow?" At the desperate look Piers gave him, he smiled softly. "I'd like that too." Because Felix _did _want to take it slow, in a pace that was set just for them. He wasn't inexperienced in this kind of thing (with his life, it wasn't much he didn't know), but it felt completely wrong to just jump to the actual sex, when it was obvious that Piers wasn't sure yet. But Felix had an idea that'd work anyway.

Piers didn't know what to answer, couldn't make his mind function properly, as Felix smile widened and he lifted his upper body up again to loom over the one below. One of his hands snaked between their bodies, down to the fly on Piers jeans, and slowly pressed down.

Something that felt like a pool of molten magma begun forming in the pit of Piers stomach, and his breathing quickened to the pace of near-staccato. _This _felt good, and his throat chocked on a whine of utter delight as Felix hand continued to massage his growing erection through his jeans.

Lips suddenly found his again, and he threw all of his energy into it as it was his turn to dominate, tasting and exploring every inch of moist warmth. Felix always tasted good, like earthy spice, mist and freedom, and when Piers felt Felix sharp moan into the kiss he smiled and knew he was hooked.

He was so distracted, paying attention only to the mouth that was on his and the hand by his crotch, that he didn't even realize that his pants were going down until they'd been tugged down to his knees. He mewled as Felix palmed his erection through his black boxers, the friction undeniably making his nerves sizzle with pleasure, and almost felt irritated when he couldn't do much other than to grind his hips into the waiting hands. The sofa was cramped, suddenly he wished that they'd had more room, and his leg closest to the edge slipped off and he planted his foot on the floor for better purchase.

"Ahh, Feh-Felix!" Piers tried to speak, but the warm darkness and the earthy scents of Felix body distracted, drowned him, and his hands decided to do the talking for him. One came up and fisted in Felix thick, brown hair and the other went low on said man's back; pressing down and making Felix own bulge rub against Piers naked leg and the action rewarded him with a deep groan.

Felix let his head fall forward to rest on Piers shoulder, exhaling a silent moan as he repeated the motion, quickening the pace gradually until Piers was bucking up too meet his thrusts with confidence. The tanned male, although almost delirious in this heat of new sensations, paused for a second to hook his fingers in the waistline of Felix slacks. "You too... oohh-off with them." He clawed at the hem; desperately wanting the pants gone and away from Felix form, because he wanted to touch too and they were-

He sighed in loss and impatience as Felix had to sit up again, this time wobbling a little as he still tried to keep grinding down, and he quickly got rid of the intrusive clothing. While still sitting up on his knees, hunched over Piers lying form, Felix took a moment to just _look _and Piers couldn't remember a time that he'd felt more _wanted _or put on display as he did now. He inhaled shakily as Felix, seemingly lost in thought, used both hands to caress his body, starting on his shoulders and continuing an excruciatingly slow glide down his torso, his sides, his belly and then, avoiding the area which he wanted so badly to be stimulated again, they settled low on his hips, one thumb hooked in on either side of the boxers waistline. Something wild fluttered through him, and his stomach did a weird flip-flop move that left him trembling.

"You sure you're okay, baby?" Felix mumbled, though it sounded strained, and he looked him straight in the eye. The question was so sincere, so godforsakingly _intimate_, that Piers almost (only almost) had to grin.

Instead, he felt the lukewarm and prickly soda-bubbles course through is veins again, but it wasn't fear this time. It was exhilaration and thrill, and _maybe_ it was-

"When did I become baby to you?" He asked, instead of thinking too much, with a crooked smile. "Guess I'll have to come up with something for you too. Does sweetheart do it for you?" He found enough air to snicker at Felix groan and roll of eyes.

Felix glared at him momentarily, before leaning down to swallow whatever traces of the laugh he could with his mouth, and when they parted he gently tightened his hold around Piers hips. "You choose the most awful times to be a tease, Piers." Keeping his hands were they were, he rocked his pelvis against Piers own and grinned darkly as the tanned male moaned his name. "Felix will work though, you're already using it pretty well." He rocked down again, and this time he tugged gently (such a difference from his roughly grinding hips) at the hem again.

Piers was about to mouth back, really; he was, but it morphed into an embarrassingly loud moan as Felix mere touch set his nerves aflame with pleasure.

"_More, I need more. I need more of him I need himIwanthim__**more**__."_

Gibberish, pure incoherence bounced around in his head, and Piers gasped for air as he felt like he was drowning in Felix touches, his heat, his very being. His cock was uncomfortably straining against the boxers and, as Piers met Felix's messy thrusts, he found that Felix was equally hard. He rolled his hips upwards again, just for the warm friction that only Felix could provide, and he felt the other man hiss against his skin.

"Piers..." Felix grunted out. "Please, I need to-ooohh!" Piers hand had wickedly brushed over his nipple and his back arched into the touch. He braced himself against the feelings, just for a few seconds, because he _needed _to know. "You oh-okay with this?" He leaned heavily on his left hand and used his right to grip Piers chin, forcing him to look up at him. The golden orbs were shaded a dark amber, and they shone with just as much want and determination that Felix himself felt.

"Y-yes... gaaahhh-God, Felix, yes." Piers had to actually concentrate to get the words out the way he wanted them right now, and not just become gurgled, lewd noises (mostly Felix name in different pitches). "Just... fuuhh-fuck, don't s-stop. I trust you." The words just tumbled out, but they were however just as heartfelt and sincere as anything else, and Piers saw something glimmer in Felix depthless eyes. The brown-haired man's eyes, dark brown in normal circumstances, were almost black as his pupils were dilated and glazed with desire.

A smile crept over Felix lips, and this time Piers surged upwards and caught it on his own mouth, their tongues danced and faugh, tasting and wanting more. His hips involuntarily stuttered upwards as Felix hands carefully (but with an unbridled impatience) worked the black fabric down, over his hips and further, and Piers pressed his head back, was glad there was soft pillows behind him to cushion the harsh movement, as the boxers dragged over his erection and colder air hit his heated flesh.

Felix merely pulled his own underwear down to his knees, too much in a hurry to dispose of them permanently, and noticed with a rush of exhilaration that Piers member already had begun leaking small pearls of pre-cum. He rearranged his position, his hands being damp with sweat and so making his balance worse, and slowly lowered himself to lay almost flush on Piers chest. His left elbow held him hovering a few centimetres away though, and his right hand carefully manoeuvred down to stroke Piers reddening cock with experimenting movements. He was rewarded with a small, hoarse cry and a buck of Piers hips. He smirked and did it again.

There was no time to think about anything else then the man above him right now, and Piers wasn't even aware that his hands hand fisted in the fabric of the sofa, so hard that his knuckles turned white and blood-flow was hindered, until Felix kissed his temple, licked at the small beads of sweat, and changed from stroking him to mindfully pry Piers fingers loose. Piers flung an arm around Felix neck, hand automatically tangling in his hair and the other gripped at Felix bicep, as Felix returned to his slow strokes. The tanned male moaned and arched upwards. "Feh-Felix... faaaah-faster, go faster!" The pool of burning hot magma was boiling deep in his stomach, urging him on and demanding more, evidence that this was not going to continue for much longer.

Yet again, Felix head fell forward and his mouth was right by Piers ear as he took both of them into his hand and started pumping, slowly at first, still having half a mind to look for signs that Piers had changed his mind, but built a steady rhythm once Piers hissed out an irritated "_Yes!_". Felix breath became ragged and, while not as vocal as Piers, his noises of pleasure filled Piers ears and said young man absently thought that there was no other sound so erotic as Felix breathing right now. The thought flittered away as Felix grunted and thrust forward, increasing the friction and sensation and it eradicated all else but their activity.

"Shit... Piers, I..." Felix groaned and took a firmer grip around their cocks, his hold becoming slick with both of their pre-cum, and ground down again. "Close...hahh, so close..." He gasped into Piers neck, smelled the faint scent of the ocean, citrus and promises that Piers naturally just had, and knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself forever. He couldn't resist the temptation the caramel toned flesh held, and attached his mouth to whatever piece of it he could reach.

Piers breath hitched and quickened as his body jerked in Felix grasp, his back slowly arching skywards as he felt the pooling heat coil low in his groin, rapidly building pressure. Felix words vibrated through his head, the warmth of his mouth on his neck, his collarbone, his shoulder and his cheek scorched his sensitized skin.

There was no caring whether neighbours heard him now, as his white-hot climax was quickly closing in on him, and when Felix bit down hard just behind his jaw and a little below his ear, he threw his head back and sobbed out a hoarse moan as it almost became too much.

Felix, through his foggy mind, took notice and ground down harshly, vigorously pumping them both, while he sucked at the spot he'd claimed, thoroughly enjoying the thought of leaving yet another mark and it sent a jolt of wild happiness through his chest as if he, for the first time since they'd started, realized that they were _actually_ doing this. The realness of Piers writhing body, his gasps and broken words, hit him in the stomach with a warm, electrical punch that left him breathless.

The strong thrust combined with the mouth by his neck and the quickened pace flung Piers over the blissful edge and a broken cry ripped from his sore throat as his muscles tensed almost painfully, back in an angle that should be impossible. His hips jerked spastically and white flashed before his eyes as Felix kept stroking them, spreading Piers essence, that which didn't land on their taut stomachs, over his fingers and his own cock. It took only three more quick, rough strokes for Felix to also hit his peak, and he exhaled a shaky groan into Piers ear, his hips pistoning into his hand as he milked himself and Piers until his muscles locked up and he came with Piers name on his lips.

His seed splattered over Piers belly, mixing with Piers own, but Felix couldn't care less as he unceremoniously sagged and collapsed down on Piers with a sigh. Let there be a mess, it could be cleaned up later.

Piers chest heaved, trying to suck in as much air as he could since it seemed he'd been robbed of that he'd once had, and it strained tiredly against Felix unexpected weight but he couldn't for the life of him concentrate or make enough thoughts form together and build a sentence that would make Felix move. Instead he lazily slid the hand that'd clutched at Felix arm up, and around Felix neck and weakly tugged his head up. Sighing an airy, sated puff of hard-earned air, Piers brushed his lips against Felix own, but he couldn't muster up enough energy to make it something more and neither had Felix it seemed, so it merely became a mingling of breaths and feathery touches.

They laid there, panting slightly, as close to each other as they'd ever been and slowly felt their senses piece themselves together. Coherence came first to Piers (or maybe not, Felix just didn't speak as much as Piers did so it was hard to tell) and he shifted as best as he could underneath the other male. "Felix... move, please..." He shuddered as the other did so, and cold air hit him with force and the semen on his body became a lot more troublesome as it cooled and became sticky. It was only then it registered that he was naked (almost; his boxers and pants still hung from one of his ankles), and that he'd-

"_Did we just have almost-sex on our... couch? Garet would be so pissed if he knew."_

He chuckled and his lax muscles only served in making him almost slide of the sofa, had Felix pale arm not stiffly wound itself around his midriff to anchor him, and the second thought registered almost immediately:

"_That was the best __hand-job I've ever had."_

-which made him remember how the hell he'd acted, how his chest had almost exploded from the emotions and just how _fast _he'd... err... _damn_.

"Felix?" He murmured into Felix shoulder. When he felt a nod, he nipped at the damp skin, trying to get more attention. "That was... _really _good. It'd... been a while, so..." He trailed off, hoping that his point got across.

The pale man who, despite the narrow confines of the softly yellow sofa, had moved to lay somewhat behind and/or to the side of Piers, merely put on that tiny smirk (that conveyed lazy satisfaction, almost smug happiness and something _more_) and bit back. "It was _very _good." He shuffled around and moved Piers along, bringing them face to face and impossibly close. "I couldn't have lasted longer. Not with you." And the pools of dark met pools of molten gold as they awkwardly tried to fit both bodies as snugly as possible, at the same time as they tried to have a very emotional and deep moment. It was hard, but despite the smell of rapidly cooling sea-food that wafted from the forgotten plate on the table, they somehow succeeded.

No _'I love you'_s were exchanged. When the thought might've lurked in the back of their minds, it was too scary to bring up right now. It was too early, too frail and unstable and they were young, but nevertheless the warm embrace and soft touches in the afterglow were enough to get the basic idea.

After a while of pleasant nothingness, Piers couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. The white, sticky substance on his stomach had started to dry and itch (and shit would go down if too much of it got on the couch, and Garet noticed; he'd never live it down) and his right leg had fallen asleep. So he carefully moved to get up. "We should... get cleaned up, or something." He mumbled as his stomach growled dejectedly and he grimaced. "And I'm still hungry."

Felix followed him into a sitting position. "Yeah... good idea." He looked around a bit sheepishly. "Where, umm... is the shower?"

Right, Felix had never been in Piers apartment more than a few times, and none of those had required a bathroom-break. Piers waved a hand to the door closest to the front door. Even thought he'd thought he would be able to move, his leg still kept sending sharp pinpricks of tingly pain up to the rest of his body and he doubted he'd be able to walk on his wobbly legs right now. He decided to give it a few minutes. "Over there. You go ahead, I'll shower after you. Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Because half of Felix shirt had landed on Piers meal and it didn't look very promising,

Felix nodded, looked at him a for a bit (which made Piers feel both nervous and happy and strange) and then hastily leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. It was quick and almost shy, some kind of confirmation that they both were in-game and hadn't gone AWOL, and then Felix nodded and left the couch to slowly (and nakedly, Piers noted with newfound appreciation) walk over to the bathroom door.

When the door closed and the shower squeaked (it did that; it was an old apartment) and started running, Piers planted both his feet on the floor and slumped against the back of the sofa, noticed absently that it was still warm, and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"_...I think I might be gay."_

He frowned.

"_Or... bi, at least."_

He kept the frown.

"_Or just Felix-sexual, if you wanna stay in the metaphorical closet for a while longer."_

The frown evaporated and a small grin replaced it. Yeah, it seemed okay to hide a bit longer and it seemed okay to actually _really _like Felix... and, adding the result from their, errr...

"_I've been spending too much time in school if the words _'sexual intercourse' _were the first to enter my head. And they were. I should skip a few classes, just for the hell of it."_

And hang out some more with Felix maybe. But no, he'd never do that because he was, deep down and all-around, a very good boy. Not wussy, but nice and respected for it.

But back to the train of thought; it seemed okay to like whatever he and Felix could do with each other _with _and _without _clothes on. The right word probably wasn't _okay _but he couldn't gather enough willpower to search for something more adequate.

In his trance-like, dreamy state of mind, he'd failed to notice that the shower had stopped running, and it wasn't until a hand, warm and damp, gently touched his cheek that he realized that it was quiet. He twitched, and his eyes re-focused on the young man standing behind his head (he was thus viewing him upside-down). "Hey. You scared me." He muttered, and turned his head slightly to lean into the open palm.

Felix snorted, an amused sound, and rubbed his thumb over Piers cheekbone. "Right." He looked down, and Piers tummy grew warm at the fond look in his eyes. "Your turn." He removed his hand (Piers was a bit sad to feel it leave) and started to hesitantly move towards another door at the opposite side of the room.

The blue haired male laughed. "Wrong door, Felix. It's the other one." He pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "If it weren't Garet's room you were after, that is. But I doubt he'd have stuff that'd interest you, except maybe that half-eaten pizza from last week." He lifted his head from the pillows and stood up (thankfully without stumbling) and walked towards the bathroom. Wisps of steam floated invitingly from the small, white-tiled room, and suddenly he felt really tired. He waved a hand at his own room. "Take whatever you want and make yourself at home. Just don't touch the paper for Mr. Kraden's class; it's complicated enough as it is without you messing with it."

When Felix had nodded an affirmative, Piers let himself step into the shower and let water blast down in a hot spray and wash away the traces of their orgasms. When he was soaped up he just let the water beat down his back and, rather numbly, just stood there for a minute or ten. It felt nice, even though his stomach growled a little to remind him that it was still kind of empty. Turning off the water, Piers grabbed the biggest and softest towel he and Garet owned, figuring that he could indulge a little since he was already feeling as _harmonious _as he did, and dried himself off before fastening it around his midsection. It easily reached past his knees, folding around his body like a pale (and somewhat discoloured; Garet had washed it with the reds) green toga.

He padded over the living room floor, wrinkled his nose in distaste at the cold meal at the table and remembered to pick up a half-written thesis that would be better off in his room than out here where Garet could... just be Garet with it, and walked into his room. It was cool and shadowy, since he'd left a window open and curtains drawn, and Felix stood, bent over a drawer that contained Piers most used clothes. He didn't seem to notice Piers walking in, but when he rose with a zip-up hoodie in his hand, he turned and didn't seem very surprised that someone else was in the room with him.

"Can I borrow this?" He shook the clothing a little and looked down at the baggy pants he wore.

Piers smiled and nodded. "'Course you can, they're not really my most expensive clothes. Could you hand me that oversized sweater?" He pointed at the open drawer and deftly caught the sweater when Felix threw it to him. Pulling it over his head, he smelled the familiarity of the soft, many times used, fabric that hung loosely on him. When his head emerged from the dark confines, he caught something in Felix eyes that almost made him shudder. Instead he smirked and crouched to put on some underwear. "Were you checking me out?" He asked teasingly when he rose.

Felix didn't look too bothered by being caught. "I'm allowed." He came up by Piers side and pushed him playfully down onto the bed in the corner. Felix threw himself down beside Piers and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. After a few minutes in silence, in which Piers felt fatigue roll over him like a heavy, lumpy blanket and just laid on his side and smelled the mix of _Felix _and his own shampoo, Felix brow furrowed. He turned his head and cleared his throat and, if there was some time Felix had looked nervous in the time Piers had known him, Piers thought that he looked nervous right now. Or at least mildly uncomfortable.

"You and me... uuuh, you're... I mean, would you..." Felix mouth snapped shut (with an audible click, something Piers didn't think could happen in reality) and he looked annoyed at himself. He sighed sharply through his nose and seemed to gather himself. "You're my boyfriend, right?"

Piers startled and could do nothing more than stare awkwardly at the youth lying beside him. "I-I... maybe? Do you want me to be?" Because if Felix wanted him, Piers wouldn't say no. How could he, when this was what he wanted all along (but just had figured out)? "Because I... I wouldn't mind."He stuttered forth.

Dark brown eyes looked at him for a moment, searched him with scary precision (a trait that'd served the young man well in his more... not-so-law abiding days) but seemed to come to some sort of silent conclusion. There was something small that played in the corner of Felix lips, something that curved his mouth upwards and Piers was glad it was a smile

"Yeah. I'd like that." There was usually an edge to everything Felix did. He was sharp and hard, unflinching and something about him made Piers think of rock, of black onyx perhaps, but now there was something soft covering the edges as Felix half-smiled at him.

Piers could've stayed there for a very long time, although it would've become terribly awkward at some point, but his stomach groaned and rolled pitifully and made him sigh with irritation. "So... since we're uuh... boyfriend's now-" It tasted weird on his tongue, but not bad. It would take some time (at least a few days) to get used to. "Should I make you something to eat? I'm pretty hungry."

Felix's smile morphed into a grin, and he shook his head. "No. Just wait here." He was out the door before Piers could argue, and he heard Felix rummage around in the hall.

"_What's he doing?" _Seriously, he wanted to check but he was so comfortable that he couldn't bring himself to move. So he didn't. Instead he buried himself further into the warmth of his own pillow.

He heard footsteps in the room again, and the bed bounced and creaked as Felix jumped to sit by his side. The man reached down and held something out for Piers in his hand. "Here." He twirled the thing, something wrapped in black, crumpled plastic, between his fingers.

Piers propped himself up on his elbow, rising an eyebrow at the small spots of faint pink (the closest to a blush on Felix' cheeks he'd ever seen), and took the small thing from the pale hand. "A... _Mars bar_?" He wasn't sure he'd ever been this... dumbstruck. Really.

Piers knew Felix tended to like them, he almost always had one with him when they met, and it shouldn't be a surprise that he'd had one with him now either but...

"It's the closest to chocolate I have." Felix said, nudging Piers hand with the candy. "Since it's Valentine's, it'll have to do."

"Felix... you gave me the most amazing hand-job I've ever had-" Here, both of them blushed faintly, but Piers had to press on. "-Then we become serious in our... relationship, and then you see it fit to give me a _Mars bar_?" Had Piers been a cruel person, he would've wallowed in the uncertain embarrassment that glinted in Felix otherwise calm eyes. But he wasn't. So he grinned, a smile that felt like it would split his face in two and took the offered candy. "It's the best Valentine I've ever had. Thanks for the chocolate, Felix."

Felix let out a relieved little chuckle and lowered himself to lie beside the other male, and since it was a single bed, it was a bit snug but it was perfectly fine. He snorted and took a bite when Piers offered him some too. "I agree. And you're welcome."

They laid in silence for a while, shuffling around to get comfortable (Felix arm ended up to wind itself around Piers waist, and that solved a few problems), while Piers chewed contently on his gift. After a few minutes, maybe ten or maybe twenty, both felt far too tired to move and when Felix glanced at the clock, he gave a frustrated sigh.

"I... damn, I have to go if I want to catch the last bus." He groaned and scrunched his eyes closed, tried to sink deeper into the pleasant, soft heat that the bed held.

Piers sighed wistfully and shrugged. "If you have to, I guess it can't be helped." He nudged the other with his shoulder. "Hope you can live with yourself though, since you're leaving me all alone in Valentine's Day. Garet won't be home tonight, so it'll be me and whatever vomit-inducing sappy romantic comedy they'll show on TV. Thanks for sealing my fate, Felix. Thanks a lot." He tried to sound scolding, or at least irritated, but it came out somewhere between ironic and suggesting (which practically was what he was doing, but hey, who cared?) and he looked pointedly at the other.

Felix seemed at a loss first, but realization soon shimmered in his eyes. "I could stay the night. Save us both from an early grave."

"You certainly could. Will you?"

Felix smirked. "Maybe. Do you want me to?"

Piers eyes narrowed. Screw him for using Piers own words against him. "Yes." He grumbled out. "I don't even want you to move from the bed."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "That's... kinky of you Piers."

"Shut up, I didn't mean it _like that_, and you know it." Piers hissed, hating how his tired brain mudded every thought he made. "Stay here, okay? I want you to stay-" He took momentary pride as he managed to say _'stay' _and not _'sleep'_. "-With me. I don't have school tomorrow, so we could sleep in and just hang out. Is that kinky enough for you?"

Felix chuckled again, the sound that Piers had come to love, and brought a hand to slowly slide through Piers hair, cupping the back of his skull. He leaned forward and brought their mouths together in a warm, lazy kiss and when they broke apart, he shrugged. "I think that'd be just enough kink for me."

"Good, because it's all you'll get." Piers yawned. "Now go the fuck to sleep. I know I will." He reached behind him to press the light-switch of the small lamp on his nightstand. It ceased to glow immediately and he relished in the darkness that welcomed his sleepy mind. "Happy Valentine's, sweetheart."

"Fuck you. Happy Valentine's baby."

And Piers thought it enough of a miracle that Felix didn't immediately seek Garet out to strangle him when his sister texted him and said that she now had a boyfriend that she would spend the night with, that he didn't mind that the zipper of the hoodie Felix wore constantly poked his throat as they pressed closer during the night. Seriously, who cared right? In the end, it was all worth it.

* * *

There, my first school!AU and my first M rating. Way to pop a few cherries. I wanted to keep Felix and Piers relationship open and simple, but still a bit complicated as with Felix' past problems with... less-than nice persons, and Piers shaky insecurities about _really _going for Felix since he thought himself straight. I mean, it'd be quite the mindfuck wouldn't it?

I kind of wanted to get some kind of realistic sense into the errr... _sexual intercourse _with Felix wanting to make sure Piers was in on it, Piers growing hesitant then just annoyed and making them _not _jump right ahead, I know I wouldn't, if I were them. Take everything in it's own time boys, but cut down on the cussing (really, I didn't even realize they talked to eachother like that before I looked through it one least time, but it kind of fit...).

Long note is long, but thank you so very much for reading and since it's my first M, I'd love to get helpfull critique and comments as well as the always loved reviews. Per usual; many hugs from me and I hope I didn't mentally scar you for life.


End file.
